In the document Hotha et al., Angew. Chem. 2003, 115, 2481-2484 the indolopyridine compound HR22C16 is described as inhibitor of cell division by targeting Eg5.
EP357122 contains, inter alia, indolopyridine, benzofuranopyridine and benzothienopyridine derivatives as cytostatic compounds.
In the International Applications WO9632003 and WO0228865 indolopyridine derivatives are described with PDE inhibitory activity.
In the International Application WO 2004/004652, inter alia, trans-10-(3-hydroxy-phenyl)-2-methyl-3a,4,9,10-tetrahydro-2,9,10a-triaza-cyclopenta[b]fluorene-1,3-dione is described in a crystallized complex with the kinesin spindle protein (KSP).
In the US-application US 2005/0004156 indolopyridine derivatives, specifically monastroline derivatives, are described as Eg5 inhibitors.
In Bioorg. Med. Chem. 13 (2005) 6094-6111 tetrahydro-β-carbolines are described as Eg5 inhibitors.
In J. Org. Chem., vol. 59, no. 6, 1994, p. 1583-1585 and Chem. Pharm. Bull., vol. 42, no. 10, 1994, p. 2108-2112 the reaction of tetrahydro-β-carboline-3-carboxylic acids with isocyanates and isothiocyanates is described.
In J. Med. Chem., vol. 46, no. 21, 2003, p. 4525-4532 indolopyridine derivatives are described with PDE5 inhibitory activity.
The International Application WO 2005/089752 describes tetracyclic carboline derivatives as inhibitors of VEGF production.
DE19744257 describes 2H-pyrrolo[3,4-c]-beta-carbolines as tyrosin kinase inhibitors, which can be used in the treatment of malignant diseases.